


Wish You Were Sober

by PaigeWillows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Conan Grey, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Songfic, Wish You Were Sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWillows/pseuds/PaigeWillows
Summary: Ben and Carlos, Best friends get invited to one of Harry Hooks parties. Little does Ben know Carlos has a huge crush on him. The night goes to shit quickly.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Benlos - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Wish You Were Sober

Harry Hook’s parties were legendary. So being invited to one was a big deal and Carlos De Vil and his best friend Benjamin Beast were invited. Now Carlos was adjusting the third outfit he put on for the evening addressing himself in the mirror. He wasn’t fond of the ideas of parties but he was going because of Ben. Not only was he his best friend but Carlos had harbored quite the severe crush on him for a long time. He didn’t think Ben would be into him that way so he never brought it up. However, standing in front of the mirror criticizing his outfit for the third time he felt like giving up. As much as he swooned and went along with anything Ben pressured him into this was starting to turn into a disaster. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ben honk from outside. Plucking up all his courage he slid on his faux leather jacket and headed out to Ben’s car.

“Dude! You look great!” Ben beamed at him from the driver’s seat of his royal blue Rover. “Aren’t you excited? This party is supposed to be legit!” He continued to gush as he started driving. Carlos didn’t bother responding because honestly, he didn’t care. He was only going to spend time with his best friend and crush. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t be going in the slightest. Ben turned up the music on the radio, drumming on the steering wheel as he pulls up to a stoplight grinning brightly. Carlos chuckled and drummed on the dashboard with him and the two in sync drummed to the beat of the best part of the song before laughing and the light turned green. Carlos couldn’t help but look over at Ben with hearts in his eyes. Too busy driving to notice, Ben kept going. They pulled up at the house, The street lined with cars. He turned the car off and Carlos followed him into the house. The music hit him like a wall of sound the moment they stepped inside.

Everything was a swell of bodies and Carlos grabbed Ben’s hand nervously not wanting to be separated. Ben gave him a surprised smile leading him towards the booze. Ben made himself a cup and started to get Carlos something to drink before Carlos shook his head and grabbed an unopened can of coke from the table. His crush flashed him a look of disappointment before shrugging and starting to drink. Ben slipped into the mess of bodies, drinking, and dancing. Carlos awkwardly, stood by the hallway with his coke watch Ben get danced on. He let out a sigh that was swallowed up the thumping music. It was loud enough he could feel lit in his veins.

Feeling bored already Carlos set off down the hall looking around. He saw a room full of people at the end of the hall. Deciding to investigate he walked to the door peering in. Everyone in the room was smoking something he could only guess at by the smell and were doing obvious party drugs. Carlos frowned and set off for the bathroom. He opened the door interrupting a make-out session. The two girls scurried out and Carlos locked the bathroom behind him. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked at his reflection. He admitted looked unhappy. Of course, he was unhappy. Carlos doesn’t do parties. He isn’t a party animal. He would rather be at home playing video games with Ben or something much more chill. Not to mention he didn’t like drugs. Carlos was open-minded to marijuana but anything else made him shut down. He washed his face and let out a heavy sigh before psyching himself up to go back out there.

Carlos slipped back out the bathroom trying to find Ben but was struggling to find him amongst the swath of young adults. He spotted Ben swapping drinks with a girl he had only vaguely remembered seeing around before. The frown he had before came back as they locked arms and downed their cups of booze. He just wanted to leave. He started towards the door before calming himself down. It’s not a big deal. He just needs to chill out and stop being a prude. So against his better judgment, he pours himself a cup of his own concoction. Enough to make him tipsy but still good to drive in case Ben gets too trashed. Seeing how Ben was now doing body shots off some hot girl, he had a feeling he was going to be their only way home. Carlos finally had a song come on that he enjoyed and he slid into the group of dancing bodies attempting to distract from the way Ben was eyeing some girl who was dancing near him like she was hypnotizing to him. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he chugs his drink before forcing himself to dance on some, admittedly muscular, guy. He ignored the fact that the guy was warming up to him until he started getting handsy. Carlos pulled away and stepped outside feeling sick. Now he really wanted to go home. He went out to Ben’s Rover and sat down in the car taking a deep breath before starting to sob into his hands. Why did he do this to himself? Always falling for someone who could never be his. Carlos was too wrapped up in crying to notice Ben wobbling towards the car. He slides into the driver’s seat startling Carlos.

“Hey man!” Ben grins at him before taking a second too long to register Carlos is crying. He’s drunk. “Woah… what happened?” Ben asked concern now etched across his thoroughly drunken face. Carlos just wipes his face of his tears looking out the windshield instead of at the source of his heartache.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just forget it.” Carlos sighs heavily looking down at his hands fidgeting them. Ben doesn’t seem to want to let it go, however. He grabs Carlos’s face and pulls him to look at him.

‘Carlos. What’s wrong. I’m your best friend. What’s going on?” Ben seems serious despite his slight slur to his words. Carlos’s face goes bright red as he looks at Ben. They’re so close... too close. That’s when Ben seems to register it too. He thickly licks his lips before pulling Carlos into a kiss. The shock wears off immediately and he starts kissing back gripping tightly to Ben’s shirt like he might disappear. The kiss is intense and feels amazing. It’s everything he could want. Ben licks his bottom lip and the kiss deepens as their tongue dance. Ben’s tasting of alcohol and something uniquely Ben. They break the kiss and Ben grins at him breathing heavily. “Wanna get out of here?” Ben slurs happily and Carlos nods. He grabs Ben’s keys from him insisting on driving and they head back to Carlos’s house. They get up to his bedroom and Ben immediately launches himself drunkenly onto the bed. Carlos crawls into bed with Ben who is starting to nod off already. Carlos kisses Ben’s lips one last time before they fall asleep.

In the morning Carlos is up making coffee when Ben comes down looking like death. Carlos smiles at him, “Morning sleepy head.” He teases. He pours Ben a cup who looks thankful.

“God I barely remember anything last night. Thanks for driving us home. I assume you drove us home. I don’t really remember anything after a couple of shots.” Ben admits scratching his head a bit. The smile slips right off of Carlos’s face and his companion immediately notices. “What? Did something happen last night?” Ben asks sipping his coffee, made just the way he likes it, Carlos knowing him so well. Carlos frowns and turns away feeling tears prickle his eyes.

“Nope.” His voice wobbles and Ben sighs heavily.

“Carlos…” Ben’s voice was serious and concerned.

“Forget it. It doesn’t matter.” He couldn’t stop it. He tried to hard but he let out a sob and Ben wrapped his arms around Carlos hugging him from behind.

“I’m not going to forget it. Clearly, something happened.” Ben worries and attempts to comfort Carlos but it only makes it worse. He laughs bitterly through his tears.

“You already did forget it. You drunken asshole.” Carlos pulls out of his hug and marches back upstairs but is grabbed by Ben and pinned to the wall.

“Carlos. Look at me.” Ben instructed and Carlos reluctantly looks at him, trying to ignore how close they are. “What did I do?” He practically begged and he couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and captured Ben in a kiss. It wasn’t very long but it was enough to get his message across. He pulled back as more tears spilled down his face and Ben stood there shocked.

“That… you did that…” Carlos admitted through sobs before Ben started wiping his tears away silently before capturing his lips in a kiss. Carlos gasps and pulls Ben close as the two continue to kiss passionately and meaningfully. When they break apart panting softly into each other’s mouths. Carlos smiles.

“I like it better when you’re sober.”


End file.
